My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship/Gallery
Most Likely to Be Forgotten - Part 1 We've Come So Far Most Likely to Be Forgotten Part 1 title card EGFF.png Cutie Mark Crusaders outside Canterlot High EGFF.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood high-five EGFF.png Decorative star over Canterlot High entrance EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer taking pictures around CHS EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer waving to her friends EGFF.png Sunset looking for students to take pictures of EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer waving to Teddy and Starlight EGFF.png Teddy and Starlight posing for Sunset's camera EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer waving to more of her friends EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer mentally singing EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking around a corner EGFF.png Twilight and friends waving to Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset smiling at her friends with a camera EGFF.png Sunset together with her friends in the hall EGFF.png Sunset and friends taking a yearbook selfie EGFF.png Photo of the Mane Seven for yearbook EGFF.png Close-up of Sunset Shimmer and her camera EGFF.png Twilight and Spike reading in the library EGFF.png Photo of Twilight and Spike in the library EGFF.png Photo of Rainbow Dash with a soccer ball EGFF.png Rainbow Dash playing with a soccer ball EGFF.png Pinkie tackles Rainbow Dash from behind EGFF.png Photo of Pinkie Pie tackling Rainbow Dash EGFF.png Photo of Rarity stylizing Applejack's hat EGFF.png Rarity putting Applejack's hat on her head EGFF.png Photo of Applejack modeling her stylized hat EGFF.png Photo of Fluttershy, Sunset, and Angel Bunny EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer holding Angel Bunny EGFF.png Photo of Sunset Shimmer hugging Angel EGFF.png Sunset pointing her friends to the yearbook room EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer opens the yearbook room door EGFF.png Canterlot High School yearbook office EGFF.png Sunset and friends in front of a computer EGFF.png Canterlot High School computer wallpaper EGFF.png Flashback to Sunset Shimmer's defeat EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking up at Princess Twilight EGFF.png Princess Twilight offering her hand to Sunset EGFF.png Princess Twilight helping Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Flashback to Rainbooms in Rainbow Rocks EGFF.png Daydream Shimmer taking Midnight Sparkle's hand EGFF.png Midnight Sparkle's tears float up into the sky EGFF.png Flashback to Mane Seven in Legend of Everfree EGFF.png Mane Seven ponied up with their magic geodes EGFF.png Fluttershy holding the Geode of Kindness EGFF.png Fluttershy, RD, and AJ holding their geodes EGFF.png Sunset and friends holding their magic geodes EGFF.png Twilight levitating a camera memory card EGFF.png Fluttershy can't reach the top of a cabinet EGFF.png Applejack giving Fluttershy a helping boost EGFF.png Yearbook office printer printing out a photo EGFF.png Rarity looking at the printed-out photo EGFF.png Pinkie Pie photocopying her face EGFF.png Rarity laughing at Pinkie Pie's goofy photo EGFF.png Rainbow Dash giving memory card to Sunset EGFF.png Sunset plugs memory card into the computer EGFF.png Mane Seven photos on Sunset's computer EGFF.png Printer printing out more yearbook photos EGFF.png Rarity smiling at the yearbook photos EGFF.png Yearbook in Fluttershy's hands EGFF.png Fluttershy smiling at the yearbook EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight give each other thumbs-up EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer watching her friends work EGFF.png Pinkie, Sunset, Twilight, and Rarity work on the yearbook EGFF.png AJ, RD, Fluttershy, and Pinkie work on the yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer smiling and hugging a yearbook EGFF.png Meet Wallflower Blush Sunset Shimmer bumps into Wallflower Blush EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer sitting on the floor EGFF.png Wallflower Blush sitting on the floor EGFF.png Wallflower Blush apologizing to Sunset EGFF.png|"Excuse me." Sunset Shimmer "I didn't see you come in" EGFF.png|"I'm sorry. I didn't see you come in." Wallflower Blush "been here for a while" EGFF.png|"I've been here for a while." Sunset Shimmer's eyes widening EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "I didn't realize" EGFF.png|"I didn't realize." Wallflower Blush "for, like, half the song" EGFF.png|"I've been trying to get your attention for, like, half the song." Sunset blushing with embarrassment EGFF.png Applejack "ain't she a quiet one?" EGFF.png|"Ain't she a quiet one?" Rainbow "we know some pretty shy people" EGFF.png|"Yeah. And we know some pretty shy people. Am I right?" Fluttershy being innocently unaware EGFF.png|"We do? Who?" AJ and Rainbow roll their eyes at Fluttershy EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer introducing herself EGFF.png|"I'm Sunset Shimmer." Sunset introduces herself to Wallflower EGFF.png|"President of the Yearbook Committee and editor-in-chief." Sunset Shimmer "do you want to join?" EGFF.png|"Do you want to join? We could always use extra help." Wallflower Blush looking confused EGFF.png Wallflower Blush introducing herself EGFF.png|"I'm Wallflower Blush." Sunset Shimmer "nice to meet you" EGFF.png|"Nice to meet you." Wallflower "been on the Yearbook Committee" EGFF.png|"I've been on the Yearbook Committee all year." Sunset Shimmer pauses stunned again EGFF.png|"Oh!" Sunset Shimmer blushing again EGFF.png|"Um..." Wallflower Blush "we met in ninth grade" EGFF.png|"We met in ninth-grade English." Sunset still blushing with embarrassment EGFF.png|"And... I was..." Sunset Shimmer "nice to meet you then" EGFF.png|"...saying it was nice to meet you then." Sunset Shimmer "you didn't let me finish" EGFF.png|"You didn't let me finish." Wallflower Blush rolls her eyes at Sunset EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "I counted up all the votes" EGFF.png|"Anyway, I counted up all the votes for the yearbook Superlatives." Sunset Shimmer looks at the Superlatives EGFF.png Mane Seven looking at the Superlatives EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "we won Best Friends!" EGFF.png|"Ooh! We won 'Best Friends'!" Mane Six in the Yearbook Superlatives EGFF.png|"Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle..." Sunset Shimmer overjoyed "and me!" EGFF.png|"...and me!" Mane Seven happy to be voted Best Friends EGFF.png|"I always knew I liked you all..." Pinkie Pie hugging all of her friends EGFF.png|"...but now it's official!" Pinkie Pie "in yearbook form!" EGFF.png|"In yearbook form!" Pinkie Pie "the people have..." EGFF.png|"The people have..." Pinkie Pie standing on a table EGFF.png|"...spoken!" Twilight looking at Micro Chips' entry EGFF.png|"Oh, good for Micro Chips." Twilight "most likely to invent cold fusion" EGFF.png|"'Most Likely to Invent Cold Fusion'." Twilight Sparkle scoffing EGFF.png|"Not a reason to be jealous. Pfft!" Twilight Sparkle trying not to be jealous EGFF.png|"I'm not!" Fluttershy "don't worry, Twilight" EGFF.png|"Don't worry, Twilight." Fluttershy "we know you're a genius" EGFF.png|"We know you're a genius." Rainbow Dash "it's just the yearbook" EGFF.png|"Besides, it's just the yearbook." Pinkie Pie gasping at Rainbow Dash EGFF.png Rainbow Dash's friends gasping at her EGFF.png|Blasphemy! Sunset Shimmer "just the yearbook?!" EGFF.png|"Just the yearbook?!" Applejack "now ya gone and done it" EGFF.png|"Now ya gone and done it!" Sunset "the student body has entrusted me" EGFF.png|"The student body has entrusted me..." Sunset Shimmer "gathering their memories" EGFF.png|"...with the responsibility of gathering their memories into the pages of this book." Sunset "we might not remember everything" EGFF.png|"In thirty years, we might not remember everything..." Sunset "remember what's in the yearbook" EGFF.png|"...but we will remember what's in the yearbook." Rainbow "not to put us next to Best Muscles" EGFF.png|"Well, I'm entrusting you not to put us next to 'Best Muscles'." Rainbow opening and closing the yearbook EGFF.png|"Every time you close the book, it'll be like we're kissing Bulk Biceps!" Rarity taking yearbook out of Rainbow's hands EGFF.png Rarity "take our picture at the beach" EGFF.png|"Oh. Uh, why don't we take our picture at the beach on Saturday?" Rarity "everyone's bound to look adorable" EGFF.png|"Everyone's bound to look adorable." Pinkie Pie shouting "beach day!" EGFF.png|"Beach day!" Pinkie Pie "fun-in-the-sun cupcakes!" EGFF.png|"I'll make my world-famous fun-in-the-sun cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie whispering to Fluttershy EGFF.png|"The secret ingredient is edible sunscreen!" Pinkie Pie "it's SPF fun-hundred!" EGFF.png|"It's SPF fun-hundred!" Fluttershy looking grossed out EGFF.png|"Yech." Greatest and Most Powerfullest Pinkie and Fluttershy hear Trixie burst in EGFF.png Trixie bursts into the yearbook office EGFF.png Trixie demanding to speak to the editor EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer raising her hand EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "what do you want, Trixie?" EGFF.png Trixie looking at the yearbook Superlatives EGFF.png Trixie "just as I suspected!" EGFF.png Trixie "not voted Greatest and Most Powerfullest!" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer thinking of how to answer EGFF.png Sunset "it wasn't one of the Superlatives" EGFF.png Trixie looking at an old CHS yearbook EGFF.png Trixie showing Sunset the old yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer's "Best Meanie" yearbook photo EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking at her old photo EGFF.png Applejack "the whole school voted for her" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "she was soooooooo..." EGFF.png Sunset lowering her head in shame EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle comforting Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Twilight tossing the old yearbook away EGFF.png Yearbook on the floor behind Mane Seven EGFF.png Wallflower Blush picking up old yearbook EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer denying Trixie's request EGFF.png Trixie "you're the one who'll be sorry" EGFF.png Trixie "I'll have my revenge" EGFF.png Close-up on Trixie's eyes EGFF.png Trixie holding a smoke bomb EGFF.png Trixie setting off a smoke bomb EGFF.png Sunset coughing through the smoke EGFF.png Sunset looking surprised at Trixie EGFF.png Trixie trying to open the room door EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "actually on our way out" EGFF.png Sunset unlocking the door for Trixie EGFF.png Trixie harrumphing at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy leaving the room EGFF.png Applejack, Rainbow, and Rarity leaving the room EGFF.png Wallflower left behind in the yearbook room EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer turning off the room lights EGFF.png Wallflower Blush left behind in the dark EGFF.png Dear Princess Twilight Sunset Shimmer in her house at night EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer writing to Princess Twilight EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer's photo in an old yearbook EGFF.png Sunset looking regretful at the yearbook EGFF.png Sunset continues writing to Princess Twilight EGFF.png Sunset thinking about second chances EGFF.png Sunset finishes writing to Princess Twilight EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer closing her magic journal EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer turning off her lamp EGFF.png Memories of Sunset in the night sky EGFF.png Memories of Sunset fly through the sky EGFF.png Memories of Sunset fly over the school EGFF.png Memories of Sunset fly toward the forest EGFF.png Bright green light in the forest outside CHS EGFF.png The Equestria Girls' beach day Sun shining bright in the sky EGFF.png CHS students playing on the beach EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle posing in a swimsuit EGFF.png Selfie drone takes a photo of Twilight EGFF.png Selfie drone hovering up to Twilight EGFF.png Twilight and her selfie-sensing drone EGFF.png Twilight "practice run number 36-A" EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle shouting "success!" EGFF.png Twilight sees her selfie drone fall to the ground EGFF.png Applejack watches Twilight struggle with her drone EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle struggling with her drone EGFF.png Twilight "your eyes do not deceive you" EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle "I finally invented" EGFF.png Twilight "it hovers into position whenever" EGFF.png Twilight still struggling with her drone EGFF.png Applejack "I prefer to take selfies myself" EGFF.png Applejack adds "...ie" to her sentence EGFF.png Rarity trying to pick a beach blanket EGFF.png Rainbow Dash "or the white one?" EGFF.png Rarity "this is toasted oat" EGFF.png Rarity "linen lamb's wool" EGFF.png Rarity points to an eggshell blanket EGFF.png Rarity points to a warm frost blanket EGFF.png Rarity points to a pale nimbus blanket EGFF.png Rarity points to a plain white blanket EGFF.png Rarity "that one is white, I suppose" EGFF.png Rarity's beach blanket blowing away EGFF.png Spike digging a hole in the sand EGFF.png Spike sees Rarity's blanket blowing away EGFF.png Spike "don't worry, Rarity, I got it!" EGFF.png Spike running after Rarity's beach blanket EGFF.png Spike sees Pinkie Pie running over him EGFF.png Pinkie Pie runs after Rarity's blanket EGFF.png Rarity's blanket blows toward the water EGFF.png Pinkie running after the runaway blanket EGFF.png Pinkie Pie tripping over Spike the Dog EGFF.png Pinkie Pie on top of Spike on the sand EGFF.png Rarity's beach blanket sinks into the water EGFF.png Ocean monster rising out of the water EGFF.png Pinkie Pie and Spike gasping in shock EGFF.png Pinkie and Spike run away from the monster EGFF.png Ocean monster stepping onto the shore EGFF.png Fluttershy wearing a scuba-diving suit EGFF.png Fluttershy "the tide's coming in" EGFF.png Pinkie, RD, Rarity, and Fluttershy on the beach EGFF.png Fluttershy giving Rarity seaweed-covered blanket EGFF.png Erased! Sunset Shimmer arrives at the beach EGFF.png Twilight and friends taking a beach photo EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer smiling warmly at her friends EGFF.png Applejack and Fluttershy smile for the drone EGFF.png Rarity posing for the selfie drone EGFF.png Rarity blowing a kiss at the selfie drone EGFF.png Pinkie Pie scratching Spike's chin EGFF.png Pinkie Pie and Spike see Sunset arrive EGFF.png Sunset "you got the Selfie Sensor working?" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer posing for the selfie drone EGFF.png Selfie drone hovers away from Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png AJ and Fluttershy looking shocked at Sunset EGFF.png Selfie drone hiding behind Twilight Sparkle EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking confused EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "who's ready to take" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer ready to take a picture EGFF.png Main five looking shocked at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Applejack and Rarity glaring at Sunset EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer teasing "what did I do?" EGFF.png Pinkie shrugging confused at Applejack EGFF.png Sunset talking to her friends at the beach EGFF.png Applejack suspicious of Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Applejack "now I've heard it all" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "am I missing the joke" EGFF.png Rarity being dismissive of Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Fluttershy "and it's not funny!" EGFF.png Rainbow Dash "because you aren't nice" EGFF.png Applejack "and we ain't friends" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer in complete shock EGFF.png Applejack telling off Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer grabs Applejack's arm EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer seeing Applejack's memories EGFF.png Memory of Sunset Shimmer in Legend of Everfree EGFF.png Sunset fades from AJ's memories of Legend of Everfree EGFF.png Memory of Sunset and Twilight in Friendship Games EGFF.png Sunset fades from AJ's memories of Friendship Games EGFF.png Mane Six and Spike hugging without Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Memory of Sunset and Twilight in FG climax EGFF.png Memory of Sunset saving Twilight at the Games EGFF.png Sunset fades from AJ's memories of FG climax EGFF.png Memory of Sunset in the Battle of the Bands EGFF.png Sunset fades from AJ's memories of Rainbow Rocks EGFF.png Memory of Mane Seven at Pinkie's sleepover EGFF.png Sunset fades from AJ's memories of Pinkie's sleepover EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer lets go of Applejack's arm EGFF.png Mane Six looking suspiciously at Sunset EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer starting to panic EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer horrified "erased!" EGFF.png To Be Continued... ending title card EGFF.png Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Category:Equestria Girls galleries